For the Lust of the Bijuu
by Forsaken Emperor
Summary: Following a fight with Akatsuki, Kyuubi and Nibi were freed from their hosts. Saving Naru and Yugito from death, Kyuubi and Nibi extract their own 'payments' from the girls. LEMONS fem!Naru male!Kyuubi Yugito male!Nibi, group sex. Under 18? DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, the winner of my poll for the next story that I should write was a femNaruto + Yugito + maleKyuubi + maleNibi mash-up. So here it is, the first chapter at least. Do note this isn't straight up porn, there is SOME plot to lead-in and interspersed throughout the porn segments.**

**Note that this story isn't set in the same reality as my other story, "When the Sun Goes Down", but Naru-Kyuubi's relationship in that story is similar to here, so you might wanna give that a read!**

* * *

><p>Bright light shone down on her. She liked the warmth that washed over her body, but the orange and red that resided under her eyelids were an annoyance.<p>

Groaning, one Uzumaki Naru rolled over, before her breath caught. Wherever she had been sleeping, it wasn't on a nice, soft bed or a futon. Instead, her sleeping surface was rather hard. That meant she wasn't at home, so she had to be out on a mission of some sorts. Silently, she cursed to herself. She had shown that she wasn't totally asleep, which was a bad signal to give when there was the possibility of enemy surveillance. But she hadn't shown yet that she was fully awake, either.

Naru racked her brain, trying to recall what she had done the day before, but it felt like her brain had been scrambled. No matter what, she just could not remember. Adding to her discomfort was the slow realisation that not only did she not have a blanket over her body, she did not have a single article of clothing to cover her up, either. She was as naked as the day she was born.

"Don't bother trying to feign sleep, pet. I know you're awake," Came a growl from Naru's left.

Naru blushed for a few seconds. Only one person would call her 'pet'. Satisfied that she wasn't in any sort of danger zone, she rolled over, facing a spiky red-haired, red-eyed man who was many things to her.

Lover. Master. Friend. Confidante. A back-up source of chakra on those rare occasions she needed more than the considerable amount she commanded, and the one who was locked within a set of sealing symbols on her navel. That was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was currently in his fully human form, lacking even one of the nine swishing appendages that gave him the title and name of Kyuubi, or the fox-like ears that indicated his led to him being called a kitsune.

And he was currently nude himself. In his sitting position his genitalia weren't prominently exposed, but Naru knew them well enough, having had them in her hands and her mouth often enough.

Getting up onto her knees, Naru bowed her head slightly, not afraid to show her nude form to Kyuubi. He was, after all, the entity she voluntarily surrendered her freedom to on many occasions of sex and bondage. "Kyuubi-sama," She murmured.

"Bah," Kyuubi retorted, and Naru looked up in confusion at his tone. "Dispense with that kind of talk for now, girl. In a couple of hours I'll be glad to hear it, but for now we have a serious situation to discuss."

Naru was confused. She knew she couldn't remember what had happened before she had found herself sleeping, but she couldn't possibly fathom what had happened to worry Kyuubi so. She voiced her thoughts, "What happened? I can't remember anything from before I was sleeping."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm not surprised you can't." He focused his red-eyed stare on Naru, making her shift at the intensity of the gaze. "Yesterday morning, you received a report of two members of the Akatsuki appearing at the edge of Fire Country. By that time, you had shown that you were 'capable' of wielding my power, so your big-chested Hokage let you go out to investigate."

Naru blushed at Kyuubi's emphasis on her wielding his chakra. She had implied to her sensei Jiraiya and to the woman she considered a grandmother, the Hokage Tsunade, that she had full control of Kyuubi's chakra. That was true, but it wasn't because she had overpowered Kyuubi in a battle of will. It was because she had made a trade a year and a half into her training trip with Jiraiya – inside the extradimensional world where Kyuubi was sealed, she offered extra freedom, and a friendship that had quickly turned into a sexual relationship, one where she was the submissive and he was the dominant.

Hey, it had worked, dattebayo!

Kyuubi continued, unaware of her internal thoughts, sitting on a tree stump. Naru vaguely noted that she was kneeling in a grassy meadow of sorts, with high-rising trees and low shrubs and flowers around her. "You made it to the edge of Fire Country, along with your sensei Jiraiya. There, you found two Akatsuki members, who identified themselves as 'Hidan' and 'Kakuzu'. They had fought the jinchuuriki of my comrade the Nibi, and had bound her, intent on performing a ceremony to extract the Nibi."

"And that," Kyuubi bared his canines, "Is where everything went wrong."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naru asked. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, Jiraiya distracted those two mongrels long enough for you to free the Nibi jinchuuriki, a girl whose name I now know is Yugito. She was rather weak, at the time, having taken a beating from the Akatsuki members before the two of you showed up, but she, unlike you, was able to transform into her bijuu."

A purple- blue two-tailed monstrous-looking cat flashed in Naru's mind, before it disappeared. At least she was remembering a bit. "She let the Nibi come out?"

"Yes, she did," Kyuubi sighed, red locks of hair falling down the side of his face as he took on a droopy expression. "She had let the Nibi out once before you had shown up, but it had only been a partial release. The second time, it was a longer, more complete release. Had she let him out any more, she would have died."

Naru was hanging onto Kyuubi's every word, but one word struck her. "'Him'? Nibi is male as well?" Well, that was only true in a sense. The bijuu weren't supposed to have genders, but some of them did take human form on occasion. Kyuubi was one of them, and it was simply easier to take on a gender identity than to stay sexless while human. Which was a good thing, because if Kyuubi was a girl he wouldn't be able to fill her up with his large length, and...oh gods, she was getting off-track in her thoughts!

"Yes, Nibi is," Kyuubi growled. He would have been slightly annoyed at getting cut off topic like that, but what Naru had asked would be very relevant in the near future anyways, so he decided not to get exasperated over it. "It was enough for Nibi to completely annihilate those two clowns. They were vaporised enough that there's no way for them to come back. But Nibi was out of control. It had been so long since he had so much power at his disposal that wasn't locked away from him, he couldn't keep a proper hold on it. His chakra was flying all over the place."

Slowly, Kyuubi brought his hand up to Naru, stroking a finger across her stomach, where the unseen seal was located. Naru shivered slightly at the sensation of Kyuubi's warm finger on her cool skin, as Kyuubi continued speaking. "You may have use of my power, but that's because I filter it enough so you don't go berserk. Without my efforts, it would be toxic to you, shortening your lifespan, killing you from within. Your sensei managed to escape, although he tried mightily to save you. Nibi's chakra touched you, contaminated you. You would have had only minutes left to live."

Naru felt her world go cold. Thoughts flooded into her brain all at once, but only one dominated. "Does that mean I'm...dying, then?" She _thought_ this was her mindscape, but something was off. There was a sort of quality to her extradimensional world that wasn't present here, and she felt light, like a feather, lighter than a feather, weightless.

Kyuubi barked suddenly, startling Naru. He barked, "As if! I wouldn't have let you die. You're much too fun to keep around as my little submissive."

Blue eyes met red. "What did happen, then?" Naru asked. "And where am I?"

Kyuubi sighed, before starting up again. "Nibi's chakra partially dissolved the seal. I used the failsafe you gave me in the possibility of you dying to break free. The seal was weak enough that it didn't kill you immediately."

"Using a significant amount of my power, I broke Nibi free of his own host. It seemed he formed a symbiotic relationship with her much like the one you and I share, and it was in his interests to save that girl Yugito as well. But both of you were dying, and even as powerful as we bijuu are, we aren't really good at saving lives."

Naru's jaw was just hanging open in shock as Kyuubi finished up. "So we took a different step. We anchored your 'souls', if you will, and let your physical bodies perish. Then we rebuilt both of you from the ground up, modelling your make-up after ours, sacrificing a little bit of our power to give you form." He bared his teeth one last time, leering at her nude body. "Congratulations Naru, on becoming a chakra entity just like me. You're just as immortal as I am now."

* * *

><p>Naru remarked to herself on how odd a couple they made. In the outside world, she was outspoken. In Kyuubi's presence, however, she was shy, demure, submissive. He towered over her, and owned her, body and mind. If he considered her nothing more than his property, she was more than ok with that. If he wanted to do nothing more than take her every night, she would have been alright with that. But they had established an unusual sort of relationship, not quite boyfriend-girlfriend even, but close.<p>

But it was definitely master-pet, as demonstrated by the collar she wore around her neck now, engraved "Kyuubi's Pet". A chain was attached onto a d-ring on the collar, with the other end attached to a bracelet Kyuubi was wearing. He was currently guiding her through the grassy plains to an unknown destination. Where this place was, Kyuubi had explained that it was another sort of extradimensional world, but one that only the bijuu could have accessed, which he had dragged her along with for the ride.

In between occasional moments in which Kyuubi would dig his fingers into her pussy, brazenly moving his digits in and out to taunt her with frustration before smearing fluids over her skin, Naru allowed herself to think. She was extremely weak in bijuu terms now, with maybe only a few percentage points of what the Ichibi, the bijuu that her friend Gaara had contained, had had in terms of raw power. Perhaps even less. It would take decades, if not centuries, of meditation, training, and making sure that power didn't drive her insane like it had the Ichibi, to catch up with the actual bijuu.

The Juubi that Kyuubi sometimes spoke of must have been something incredible.

Time moved more slowly here than in the 'real world', Kyuubi had said. Far more slowly than even her own mindscape had been. In that sense, Kyuubi was acting almost a bit like a stereotypical red-blooded male, as it was obvious that they were here since it gave him more together-time than what they had in the real world, when she could only visit during the night, when her physical body was asleep.

That was ok. She had fallen hard for him, offered him her body and self, and he had taken it, and made her feel wonderful. Maybe she was wired incorrectly, but she honestly couldn't care.

After a few more minutes, they came to the bottom of a cliff area, and Naru was surprised to see that there was a cave carved into the bottom of the cliff. Kyuubi continued to guide her, into the cave. There was no obvious source of light – instead, light simply seemed to exist in the cave as they moved inwards, illuminating the walls and ceiling of a lengthy, narrow passageway.

Naru remained silent, until they hit a chamber in fairly deep.

Her mind blanked out for a few seconds, before she finally began to take in the scene. Standing up next to a table of sorts (with closer examination, it was basically an X-frame on its side instead of standing up) was another man with royal blue hair. The feral facial features of his face, along with the whiskers, purple animal ears and two purple-blue tails whipping around behind him made it rather obvious that this was the Nibi no Nekomata. He, too, was naked, and the long, erect penis he was openly displaying was enough to make Naru salivate. Hopefully Kyuubi would fill her up soon, she doubted he wouldn't with another male around.

That was a bit of an odd thought. She doubted most guys would be comfortable with being naked around each other, like Kyuubi and Nibi currently were, but they were first and foremost chakra entities that had developed a consciousness, and later on a sense of identity. Rules of modesty didn't work with them.

Strapped down to the table was a nude girl, around seventeen or eighteen, with long blonde hair a few shades darker than Naru's own. Naru couldn't see the girl's face very well from her vantage point, but she could see the bondage the Nibi had put the girl, Yugito, in. Manacles held her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles down, with her legs and arms spread out wide, exposing her own vagina. A black collar adorned the girl's neck, making it impossible to not know who the sub was in that relationship, and there was a gag of sorts in her mouth. Nibi was currently stroking the girl's crotch, and was whispering some words to Yugito. What little Naru picked up was enough to make her blush at how explicit they were.

She was nearly creaming herself, thinking about Kyuubi putting her in the same position, strapping her down and making it impossible to move as he forced himself on her and took advantage of her.

"Well, well, well, Nibi," Kyuubi spoke out loud. He had long since moved into the blue-haired bijuu-man's sight, so Nibi was hardly caught off guard by Kyuubi speaking. "I see it didn't take you that long to get set up with your ex-host."

"Kyuubi," Nibi snorted, as he moved his fingers in and out of Yugito's hole at a glacial pace, prompting a moan through the gag from the blonde. "As if you won't be doing the same as quickly as you can."

"Well...that's true," Was all Kyuubi had to say at first. "My own little sub will be jumping onto the table and locking in most of the binding herself, won't you, Naru-chan," He said as he teasingly nudged the girl he led by a leash.

Yep, she definitely could have creamed herself right there.

"Ah, yes," Nibi sighed, "It's good to be free again, though. No more threats to my or my little kitten's lives, either, and we can stay here for awhile before going back and killing the rest of those cloak guys."

"The Ichibi has already been captured by those clowns," Kyuubi frowned, which then turned into a smirk. "Then again, he's been insane for so long, I think it's better to leave him in their grasps for little bit longer."

Nibi copied his nine-tailed brother with a smirk. "I like how you think, bro." Moving forward around the table, he removed the gag from Yugito's mouth. Yugito responded by taking a huge breath of air, sucking in some oxygen. "And how do you like that, kitten? Should I bind you down even further? Should I let you orgasm now?"

Nibi obviously had the girl trained well, as she was meek in replying, "Whatever suits master Nibi-sama, you may do whatever you want with this kitten's body."

Kyuubi chuckled, "I see you have her set to jump at your beck and command."

The two-tailed cat was obviously pleased by Yugito's words, given the way his furred tails were bouncing back and forth. "Yes, I do. She's quite a lovely kitten, one I love to play with." With a snap of his fingers, a bowl appeared in his hands. From her side vision, Naru identified the bowl as containing some milk in it. Yugito's former prisoner dipped the cloth into the bowl, soaking it with milk, before stuffing the gag back into Yugito's mouth.

For a few seconds, there was little reaction, and then suddenly, the girl started to tense up, her body going rigid, before she then started to spasm, for lack of a better word. Her wrists and ankles tried to move, but they were held down tight by the tight manacles going over the table frame. Naru realised that Yugito was moaning heavily, and even through the gag, she knew exactly what that moan was – the moan of despair at denial of sexual sensation or an orgasm.

"What-what did he do?" Naru found herself asking, though whether to Kyuubi or to Nibi, he really didn't know.

Her red-haired master chuckled. "I told you, we built you new bodies. You think we didn't throw a few surprises in there? Nibi, you tell her."

The aforementioned man spoke, "They say cats like milk. I'm not a true cat, but the sentiment holds." He held a rather cruel smirk on his face. "Yugi-chan liked her milk, but now, every time she has some, it'll act as a natural aphrodisiac to her body."

Nibi started stroking his former host's body, his fingers smooth and calm as they traced her trembling body. Naru found herself mesmerised, the way he wove his touch down Yugito's thighs, around her crotch area, teasing the girl whose body was sweating with need for sexual release. Instead, the feline man continued to poke and prod around Yugito's sex, brushing her pubic hair, pushing down on her mons, and drawing a circle just at the edge of the spot that was a concentrated bundle of nerves. Nibi was teasing Yugito so thoroughly and effectively, making her tense for an orgasm she was being denied, that Naru was getting hot just thinking about Kyuubi doing the same thing to her.

Kyuubi seemed to be sensing her thoughts, as suddenly, he had pulled on her collar, bringing her notice to a second x-frame table that hadn't been there moments before. "I'm sure you're loving the show," Kyuubi leered at her, "But I'm positive you'd rather be part of the show yourself."

Naru practically hopped over to the table, sitting down on the center of the frame and sprawling her limbs out, with the bottom of her bum just sprawling out over the edge, giving anyone who so desired open access to her own nether regions. Kyuubi walked over, and started to close the manacles.

_Click_! There were the first two, around her wrists, giving her only a little bit of wiggle room to move them. Thankfully, Kyuubi wasn't putting her in extreme restraints, so she could move her fingers still instead of having them tied up.

_Click!_ Those were the bindings around her elbows, now. With it, her arms had effectively been locked into place, forming a wide v-shape to her head.

_Click! _That was right above her knees, on her thighs. She could already feel herself getting wet, being nude and locked into place like this.

_Click!_ And like that, eight restraints around her limbs, ankles and wrists had all been locked in. Unable to move around, and the bottom of her butt and her crotch hanging out over the table, she was exposed for Kyuubi to take advantage of in his many delicious ways.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to speak, only for a high-pitched series of "Oh!"s and "Ah!"s to come over from where Nibi and Yugito were, culminating in one final, drawn out, satisfied moan. Looking over, he saw that the blonde-haired girl had collapsed on the table/frame, beads of sweat rolling off her body, her chest heaving as she gulped in large amounts of air.

"You really drew that one out, didn't you?" Kyuubi remarked to his bijuu brethren, "It's only been one orgasm and she already seems out of it."

"Yes, you could say she's..." And inexplicably, Nibi pulled sunglasses out of _somewhere_, despite being currently nude, "As weak as a kitten."

"Yeeeeeeah," Kyuubi responded in a slow drawl, "I'll leave you to your 'kitten', then, and I'll go with my 'kit'."

Turning to face Naru, he was surprised to see a spooked look on her face. "What's wrong?" He queried.

"Kyuubi-sama," Naru slowly began, her head turning with what little mobility she had to face Yugito and Nibi, before turning back to face him directly, "Did you do anything to my new body like what Nibi did to Yugito-san?"

It took Kyuubi a few seconds to process that, before he smirked, "Of course I did."

"Like what?" She asked, an accusing tone present in her voice.

"Well," He said, leering at her nude body, before bringing his fingers up to her foot, "I did this, for one."

Sensation exploded in her world, before she started giggling, laughing, and then pleading. "No, please, no, no, stop hahaha stop!" It was a rather clever ploy of him, she had to admit, to make her ticklish, something she had never been before. That would definitely make for some new foreplay. But that aside, he had deflected her question, so that meant he _had_ made some other modifications.

Naru decided not to question him further. She would wait and let him surprise her.

Kyuubi moved quickly, stroking up the center of her slit, intent on making it stretch out enough from its currently tight state. Each stroke of the finger resulted in lubricant fluids sticking to his fingers, a sure sign of his former jailor's current sexual arousal. It didn't take long for his plan to come to fruition, particularly after he elicited a sharp gasp from Naru following his pinching of her clitoral hood.

"Your body is rather eager today," He remarked, as he quickly mounted her, sliding into her love canal with only some resistance, until they were joined hip to hip. "What about you, Naru-chan? Are you eager right now?"

"Y-yes, Kyuubi-sama," She responded, hoping he would stay in his position for a while. She loved it when he had his full, erect length inside her, as it made her feel 'whole'. When he would inevitably remove it, she felt empty, incomplete. "My body is yours to do whatever you want with."

He bared a toothy grin, his canines on full display. "Just what I want to hear," As he pulled out partly, hands on her thighs, before slamming back into her. As he had her strapped down tightly, there was very little Naru could do to thrust her hips back in pace with him. More work for him, but it also make the session longer. Which actually worked well as far as he was concerned.

Kyuubi pulled out again, slowly, before pushing himself in again, balls slapping against her underside. Rise, and descend, again and again, slowly gaining a steady pace as his frequent thrusts were guided by the contractions of Naru's vagina. Naru, for her part, was slightly frustrated. Given her being strapped down, there was little for her to do.

After several minutes, Kyuubi roared, as he felt his pending orgasm coming near. Taking his hands off of Naru's thighs, he started playing with her nipples, titillating her enough that he soon felt her vagina clench down on his penis hard, before she quickly orgasmed, drenching his genitals and pubic hair in juices. His pride satisfied at not having come first, he allowed himself to orgasm.

Naru, for her part, definitely felt that strange sensation she always felt, as hot, sticky spurts of semen decorated her inner walls, some of it touching down right next to her cervix. Following several seconds of the thicker stuff, a little bit of thinner dribble pooled up on one spot inside her.

And just like that, Kyuubi pulled out, his fingers still playing with her nipples. Naru closed her eyes, enjoying the electrifying sensation he was giving her, still high from her orgasm.

Only for her eyelids to fly open as suddenly she had a craving for sex again. Kyuubi must have seen the hunger in her eyes, as he backed away from her. "Ah, so you're wanting sex again?" He teased. "Usually it's the male that's supposed to be aggressive and needy, not the female."

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Naru demanded. "You made my body respond to something like an aphrodisiac, didn't you?"

Kyuubi just waggled his finger, "Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you," he said. Bending his back over, he wrapped his arms around her torso, to the underside of the table, and picked it up. Her body got a sudden jolt of adrenaline as she felt weightless, only his grip and the manacles on the table holding her up in the air, with nothing to support her weight. It didn't take very long for Naru to deduce that they were moving over to where Yugito and Nibi were, or had been (her situational awareness was rather lacking during sex, so she had no idea what they had been doing).

Setting the table back down, Kyuubi started to undo the bindings on her limbs and wrists and ankles. With her legs freed up, she made to stretch her legs. However, a sharp "Stay still," from Kyuubi stopped her cold.

As Kyuubi undid the last few manacles, she wondered what Kyuubi was planning on doing. Suddenly, she felt the table frame under her shift, as it changed into a light mattress. That was odd.

It was then that the Nibi no Nekomata appeared, Yugito hanging over his shoulder. It was obvious the couple had also just had sex, given their glistening crotches. "Well, well, well, Kyuubi," Nibi stated, "What exactly did you have planned?"

"Oh, you know, the works, Nibi," Kyuubi replied. "I was thinking it's been a while since we've had a chat, but in the meantime, I was thinking our slaves should get to know one another. You know what I'm saying?"

Naru sighed in her head. Somehow, she knew this was going to turn into something that involved sex in some way.

"I like how you think, bro," Nibi said, a gleam in his eye. Looking down at Naru, he continued, "Fortunately, I got a pretty good idea of what you're saying."

What happened next was done too fast for Naru to protest. Suddenly, Nibi grabbed Yugito's body, still hanging from his shoulder, and laid her out over Naru's sprawling body, lining their torsos up perfectly. However, Yugito's head wasn't right where Naru's head was: instead, Nibi had put Yugito's head right where Naru's crotch was, and vice versa.

The other girl yelped. "N-Nibi-sama? Wh-what are you doin-?"

Yugito was ignored by Nibi, who spread her arms out, before summoning up some rope, tying her arms down to Naru's legs. Kyuubi, on the other side, did the same thing, restricting Yugito's legs and Naru's arms and binding them to each other. For good measure, both girls' fingers were bound together as well, preventing them from using their hands to untie the rope.

The effect was that their bodies were sandwiched together, head to crotch on either ends. Obviously, Nibi and Kyuubi hadn't been talking in the platonic sense when they had desired for their pets to get to 'know one another'.

"K-Kyuubi-sama!" Naru shrieked. "Wh-what-why?" Her thoughts were unorganised, and so she was trying to ask three different questions at once, and was unable to articulate any of them clearly. More importantly, the stench emanating from Yugito's crotch was overwhelmingly powerful, along with her burning desire for sex at the moment. When it came down to it, she would have no problem with performing the cunnilingus that her master seemed to want her to do, but she still wanted to know why he wanted it.

Kyuubi leaned in, amused at how she was keeping her head upright to keep herself from burying her nose in Yugito's pussy. "Me and Nibi were chatting before you awoke earlier. Since you're both effectively now immortal, it means we have all of eternity together to do as we will. However, both of you were incredibly subservient, submitting to us, even though you held the upper hand as our jailors. So that means you'll both continue to be our submissives, even now. But, no offense, just two-person sex isn't always that stimulating."

Naru was now beginning to understand what he was getting at, and she couldn't really fault him.

"So since we're all here, we'll be having some group sex, and that means me and Nibi will be trading you around on the occasion. So I'll get to know you, Yugi-chan, and you'll get to know my brother, Naru-chan. But even before that, we'll let you get to know each other."

Standing back up, Kyuubi nodded at Nibi. "Let's go, Nibi."

Nibi nodded back, following behind Kyuubi. Before the two left the visible sight of the two former jinchuuriki, Nibi turned back, tails swishing behind him, and spoke out, "Have fun Yugi-chan! And don't be scared of the dark!"

_What is he talking about?_ Was all Naru had to say before suddenly the omnipresent light that had been on since she and Kyuubi had first entered the cave disappeared, leaving her and Yugito in the dark. Accepting fate, she let her head fall down, burying part of her face in Yugito's crotch, and let her tongue poke and prod at the girl's clitoris, knowing how especially arousing that spot could be.

"Well, this is...awkward," Naru heard Yugito speak in the dark. "N-Naru, was it? Let's talk in a bit, right now I need you to satisfy my itch, damn Nibi left me all hot and bothered right before he went off." Yugito shup up after that, and seconds later, Naru felt a tongue in her own pussy.

Yes, her and Yugito were in for some interesting times ahead, indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, how was that for a first chapter? I don't really like straight-up porn, I prefer porn with plot. I got pretty deep into the plot set-up in the early part of the chapter for the porn in the later parts XD. For those of you who were wondering, yes, I made Yugito younger, around Naru's age.<strong>

**If you like, please consider leaving a review! If you're a staff/owner of a relevant community (mostly femNaruto C2s), please consider adding this story to it as well! Or even author alerts, those are always good to have if I put out another new story ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

When she had awoke in her nice, warm, comfy bed in Konoha yesterday morning, this had not been how Uzumaki Naru had imagined her two days would have gone. First, she had been sent out on a mission over a tip that two Akatsuki members had been spotted, only to end up in a firefight with them after discovering that they had just beaten up Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Then catastrophe had struck, and she had 'died', only for her soul and spirit to be given new form, as a chakra construct, much like what the bijuu themselves were.

Oh yeah, and then Kyuubi took her to some extradimensional world where he had put her into delicious bondage. Couldn't forget that. Then, after they had had sex, he and his bijuu brethren, the Nibi, had decided to bind her and Yugito together in a classic 69 position, intending on making the two former hosts get to 'know' one another through good ol' cunnilingus.

Well, that was that, and now, her nose was practically buried in Yugito's pussy. She took a breath with her mouth open to reduce the stench, but the fish-like smell was still strong enough that it was distinct. Nothing to it. Sticking her tongue out, Naru gave a quick, experimental lick of Yugito's interior walls.

It was...well, it was fish-like, that was for sure. Naru smirked. How hilarious that someone who housed a cat-like bijuu would taste like fish. It wasn't that bad a taste, though, and she found herself liking it; it was with less hesitancy that she attacked the other girl's love canal with more aggression, as Naru began to swirl her tongue around Yugito's labia, slowly working her way in deeper and deeper, until she had buried most of her face into the blinding pinkness.

And then Naru gasped. Yugito had just licked her own pussy, but it wasn't just the sensation that had surprised her. In yet another cat-like characteristic, Yugito's tongue had a sandpaper-like texture, and it was currently working wonders on her own vagina. She let out an involuntary moan as Yugito gave a long lick, ending at her clitoris. The other blonde lingered on Naru's rose bud for several seconds, mixing saliva with feminine juices, and acting as quite the tease.

Yugito may have been an extreme submissive, just like Naru had turned out, but that didn't mean she wasn't also a sadist. Case in point, after giving a couple of quick licks around Naru's labia, Yugito dragged her tongue at a slooooow pace along Naru's slit, deliberately denying the younger of the two blondes release.

Naru frowned. Well, she wouldn't let the older girl get away with that! She started by taking a deep whiff inside Yugito's pussy, exciting the other girl with the vacuum-like suction of air. Bringing her front teeth up, she startled whistling. That was enough to startle the other girl, who hadn't expected to hear Naru's shrill whistle. More importantly, the air that escaped through the crack of Naru's teeth came out irregularly. It was sure to drive the girl mad.

Yugito didn't let that go lying down, either. She had a knack, it seemed, for making Naru's body get hot and bothered, but not bring her any closer to orgasm. The older blonde started blowing out small puffs of air, the cool moisture and quick puffs impacting Naru's inner walls and causing the Uzumaki to curl her toes at the spikes in sensation.

Sighing at the pleasure she was deriving, Naru decided to be the better woman, and stop the teasing game. Prodding with her tongue, she quickly found Yugito's "magic button", and closed her lips around it. The former Nibi host's clitoris was just large enough to fit in Naru's mouth, and she worked the concentrated bundle of nerve tissue with her mouth, wetting it, before bringing her tongue up to lick at the ball of flesh. Naru gave it a few good licks. Although it was mostly tasteless in comparison to the rest of Yugito's yummy love hole, there was still something magical about knowing she was providing pleasure to the other girl.

The first sign Naru had of Yugito's impending orgasm was Yugito's legs overpowering her arms as they tightened around Naru's head, pushing her deeper into Yugito's pussy. It was a good thing she wasn't licking the inside of Yugito's pussy, Naru thought to herself, or else her tongue might have gotten trapped inside it as Yugito's vagina clenched down hard.

As it was, Naru's face got flooded with cum. She opened her mouth, letting part of Yugito's gushing liquids go in. It was an odd combination of sweet honey and fish, something that she found even yummier than just the taste of Yugito's inner walls. Right then and there, Naru resolved, even if she had been forced into this lesbian action by Kyuubi, she definitely wouldn't protest doing this again in the future. Aggressively, like a good little sub, Naru started digging into Yugito's pussy again with her tongue, devouring all the cum that Yugito hadn't fully squirted out, while making sure to pay attention to prolonging Yugito's pleasure. She wouldn't let the cat-like girl's body have the chance to cool down and go through a refractory period. Oh no, she would be making the girl cum more than once tonight.

"You're very tasty," Naru commented as she withdrew her tongue long enough to get a gasp of breath.

"Oh-uh, th-thank you," Yugito replied. It was dark in the cave (and even if it were light, Naru wouldn't have been able to see the other girl's face), but Naru could guess the girl was blushing. "So are you. You taste like...sweet. I guess I should let you cum, too?"

And it was an almost unbelievable feeling, as Yugito buried her head in Naru's snatch, filling her right up. What was more, Yugito's tongue was almost like a snake, flicking here and there, moving progressively deeper into her vagina. She didn't quite have the range of Kyuubi's penis, but the dirty blonde certainly came close, and she was working wonders. Naru could feel herself on the verge of orgasm, climbing up a steep hill, getting close to the edge where it was all downhill from there.

Then she surmounted that peak.

It was a tumultuous affair, as Naru's whole body trembled, and then her spasms subsided as her own orgasm overtook her. If she had been able to see, her sight would have been robbed of her for several seconds, white stars at the edge of her vision. It took several seconds for her to come down from her orgasmic high. When she did, she noticed she was heaving heavily from the sheer intensity of her orgasm, and that Yugito was faithfully licking her clean.

Yeah, Naru could definitely live with this.

* * *

><p>An indeterminate time later, in which Yugito had made Naru cum many, <em>many<em> times, and Naru had done the same to her, the light came back on.

Her immediate reaction was to shut her eyes, unable to bear the burning intensity of the light after being in the dark for so long. As it was, she managed to filter out the sound of footsteps coming closer in the cave chamber. Naru did, however, notice it when somebody stroked her cheeks, particularly around the erogenous zones that were her whisker marks. More importantly, her cum-drenched whisker marks.

"Well, well, well," The familiar voice spoke, "It looks like _somebody_ had lots of fun while me and Nibi were gone."

"K-Kyuubi-sama?" Naru asked, looking up. As her eyes adjusted, she began to see hints of the Kyuubi's long red hair, proof positive that it was him.

"The one and only", he sardonically replied, continuing to stroke her cheeks. "I see you managed to get yourself rather wet. Did you enjoy yourself?"

The only answer he got was her face turning beet-red.

"Anyways," Kyuubi continued, his voice drawling, "I'm glad you and Yugito got to 'know' each other so well." He said this with a snicker, as he turned his attention away from her whiskers, and began to untie the ropes that bound Naru's arms to Yugito's legs, as well as the bindings around her fingers. Distantly, Naru also could tell the bindings from her legs were being removed, giving her freedom again. But she just knew she would be restrained again in short order.

"But, y'know, you only know me, and Yugito," The redhead commented, and Naru could just see the smirk on his face. "You haven't gotten to 'know' my brother Nibi yet."

It didn't take much for Naru to realise what he was getting at. "Oh," was all she managed, her voice squeaking it out. She was actually sort of shy. Conversing with another bijuu (or getting used by him for his pleasure) without Kyuubi around as a familiar figure was what was causing her to be shy.

"Well, goodbye, Naru-chan, and don't give Nibi too hard a time!" Kyuubi said, giving her a lick along a dry part of her whiskers, before he picked up the naked Yugito, and started walking away with her somewhere down another one of the tunnels inside the cavern. Vaguely, Naru noted that Kyuubi had all nine of his fox tails out, swishing around, occasionally swatting at the floor and occasionally swatting at Yugito's body.

Which left Naru to turn around, looking at the blue-haired man who was standing over her, and mutter out a brief "Hi."

"Yes. Hi." Nibi said sarcastically, before his mouth turned upwards in a creepy grin. "You're mine for the next while. Kyuubi said I can do whatever I want with you for the next while. Get off the mattress." He ordered.

Naru meekly replied, kneeling down in front of Nibi's crotch. She kept her eyes down, desperately trying not to eye the Nekomata's large, erect cock. Since she had first awoken in this world, she had been sex-starved, and even Kyuubi and Yugito's ministrations had done little to quell her hunger.

Vaguely, she noted the Nibi make some motions, until suddenly his hands came down underneath her chin. With a quick _click_ sound she found a leash attached to her collar for the second time that day. Moreover, the leash was the same royal blue as the Nibi's tails, and it almost looked like the Nibi's tails as well, with the edge of a link forking out like his tails before coming back together.

The Uzumaki girl didn't have much time to think about the design of the chain, however, as Nibi pulled her forward, forcing her to stand up. "Follow me," the cat-like bijuu in human form growled, pulling Naru along with him as he started to take her down one of the tunnels that apparently all converged in the cavern they were currently in.

Naru didn't have much of a choice, so she followed him as he took her down a long, winding tunnel, with dim lighting. She wasn't even sure if it was supposed to go outside or deeper inside, but one thing was for certain: she was losing her sense of direction.

After what was definitely a long time of walking, Nibi and she finally came to another chamber. What was striking was that the lighting was provided by several torches that radiated blue fire, giving off an ethereal glow that struck the chamber, which consisted mainly of furniture, including a bed that had a headboard and footboard.

Nibi brought his hand up to her throat, unclipping the leash that had been attached to the collar. "Get on the bed," Nibi barked, with Naru quickly moving to obey.

The fabric around the mattress was simply wonderful, Naru thought to herself as she laid down on her back. It was also the same royal blue as Nibi's hair and tails, who definitely had a colour motif going on.

Said bijuu came over, with four sets of handcuffs. Naru didn't resist as the Nibi pulled her legs apart wide, exposing her pussy for him to see, and cuffed her ankles, locking the other ends of each set of cuffs to the footboard. He then did the same to her wrists, locking them to the headboard, before he wandered off again.

Naru wondered what Nibi was up to now. When he came back with a bottle in one hand and a razor in the other, she knew what he was planning but still wanted to affirm it. "So you're planning on shaving me?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Nibi said, as he opened the bottle, before dumping a good portion of cream over her crotch. Naru gasped at the cold sensation on her skin, her hips visibly spasming for a couple of seconds before Nibi restrained her thighs with an iron grip. "You may have noticed my Yugi-chan didn't have any pubic hair. When she turned submissive to me, I altered her body so she wouldn't have any, ever. When I rebuilt her, I kept that the same. Kyuubi obviously doesn't care about you having pubic hair, but I do."

"So..." Naru shivered as Nibi smeared the cream around her crotch, making sure no spot of skin was left untouched, "Why not just will it away then? You can do that, can't you?"

Nibi opened his mouth, a gleaming, teethy smile. "I could. But where would the fun be in me not shaving you?"

Naru had no answer for that as he forcefully began to press the razor against her skin, taking out large clumps of hair with each motion of the razor. The bijuu were strange, it seemed. That was a result of the way they had developed an identity, to be sure, but Nibi seemed to have developed a fetish for shaving out of nowhere. It was like Kyuubi's fingernails fetish. They had nothing to compare with, so while they enjoyed old-fashioned domination, they also had some strange tastes.

In short order, Nibi got up, putting his equipment away, before he came back, and rubbed the spots on Naru's crotch where her hair was. She gasped again, surprised at how smooth her crotch felt, especially around her mons pubis. Perhaps, Naru thought, she would see if Kyuubi cared at all about her pubic hair. If she didn't, then she would maybe go to getting it removed permanently. Nibi's fingers stroking her now-smooth skin definitely felt better.

"Enough," Nibi suddenly spoke, startling Naru, who looked up at him. Slowly, the cat-bijuu rose up on the bed, his manhood towering over her body. The mere sight of it drove Naru sex-hungry again. She wanted it in her so badly, any way Nibi wanted it.

Nibi seemed to hear her pleas, as he walked over to where her head was. Turning around, he crouched, sinking down until the tip of his penis was prodding at Naru's lips. Knowing what was expected of her, Naru opened her lips, and started darting her tongue out at his exposed glans, the foreskin having long retreated. Her ministrations seemed to be pleasing the Nibi, as his cock actually seemed to swell up even more, especially gaining girth.

Nibi crouched down ever so slightly. "Close your mouth now, pet," He ordered, as he put his hands forward, and started to play with Naru's nipples.

Naru took a brief moment to think. This was exactly the sort of situation she loved being in. Perhaps she was wired wrong when she was born, or had bad influences grew up, but she was a hardcore submissive. She couldn't help but love it when Kyuubi did something like this to do, forcing her to suck his cock while he played with her, treating her body as his property. It made only little difference that it was the Nibi no Nekomata doing this to her now.

Obediently, she closed her mouth, pressing her lips around the head of the Nibi's staff. She began wetting it with her tongue, dragging her tongue around it, up and down, left and right. It wasn't long until she was reward with the sticky texture of pre-cum gushing out. Licking up all the pre-cum, her tongue retreated, as Naru began to use her mouth as a suction, blowing air against Nibi's cock, and then breathing back in through the tiny cracks between her lips and his penis.

Nibi responded by pressing down another good inches into her mouth, as he continued to play with her nipples, restricting her tongue's movement. With little choice, Naruo began to rotate her tongue around the sides of her mouth, drenching the skin of his penis with her saliva. She also had to make sure not to accidentally bring her teeth against his manhood. The few times she had done it with Kyuubi, the fox bijuu had put her in strict bondage and put her through a heavy regime of orgasm denial. Naru was thankful that Nibi didn't go any deeper. While she had no problems with deep-throating, it was still uncomfortable to her.

Naru nearly gasped for the nth time that day as Nibi moved to her breasts, groping them, and kneading them between his hands like dough. The two-tails didn't seem intent on making her orgasm quite yet, so she didn't have to worry about the whole pride issue of him making her orgasm before he came. Deciding to switch her strategy up, Naru stopped using her tongue, and instead started to hum and moan, creating vibrations inside her oral cavity.

It worked. Nibi's penis began to twitch heavily, the sign of an impending orgasm, before he shot down a strand of semen into the back of her mouth. And another strand, followed by several more, before Naru lost track at how fast they were being shot out. Slowly, as Nibi began to retreat out of her mouth, Naru used her tongue to lick off her teeth and the inside of her cheeks. Nibi's semen was a bit fishy, much like Yugito had been, but there were also a few hints of a fruity taste of sorts. It was definitely tasty, which Naru was glad for. Fellatio was something Kyuubi had her perform often, and she was sure she would be turned off if anything ever tasted bad.

"Ahhhh," Nibi said, as he put his hands on the bed on either side of Naru's chest, hands in fists to offer some support for his body, "That was good. Kyuubi sure did train you well to use your mouth."

Naru fervently shook her head. The way Nibi said it made it sound more demeaning than it already was! "Not 'train', just lots of practice."

Nibi snorted. "Whatever." He stretched his body out briefly, resulting in several loud cracks. The only thing that Naru really noticed was Nibi's own blue-haired groin, in particular his large sack, and his still semi-erect member that was hovering in front of her face. In fact, right as soon as Nibi was done stretching, he lowered his dick back towards her mouth, pushing against her lips until she opened.

This time, however, Nibi didn't stop a few inches in. Instead, he continued to push into her mouth. Turning his head around, looking at Naru's face, he spoke, "Tell me if you can fit more in, otherwise tell me to stop. You are deepthroating me here."

Naru's words were nearly unintelligible, but it was obvious she still had room. "Woah," She said, as Nibi continued to put more and more of his cock into her mouth. "Woah," she continued to say, but this time, Nibi pushed his scrotum into her oral cavern, just past her teeth. By the time Nibi had pushed his entire sack into her mouth, her cheeks were stuffed. "Hawf", Naru said.

"I see Kyuubi made your mouth big," Nibi remarked, "I didn't think I'd be able to fit all that in there. Not that I mind," He remarked.

A few minutes later, Naru was glad Nibi had made it short and to the point, as he had quickly pulled out after shooting several more large wads of semen down her throat. She had, amazingly, been able to fit all of Nibi's genitals into her mouth, but it was rather uncomfortable, especially after his penis had gotten fully erect again and poking her uvula. It wasn't an experience she wanted to do often, that was for sure. The only nice side effect of it was that he had left a rather musky taste in her mouth, the taste of his cock and balls.

"Well, well, well," Nibi said, a frown on his face, "Look at that," He pointed to the bottom of his spine. Naru looked up, and saw his two tails swishing about, almost...wagging, even. "I never really could control my tails very well in this form, but now they're acting about on their own, wagging about like a pleased cat, or even a dog."

And it was true. They _were_ wagging, as Naru looked more closely at it. Nibi had left the door open for her to reply, so she mustered up a line she thought was funny. "Perhaps you'll be purring next," She remarked.

Nibi held his frown for a second, before bursting out in laughter. "Hah! As if. Yugito certainly didn't mind being able to do it, though." And just like that, the ice had been broken between the two.

"Buuuut, I think it's time," Nibi said, as he began to lower his crotch again. This time, however, he moved his torso forward, until his chin rested on Naru's own groin. "You got me off twice already, it's only fair that I let you do the same this time."

Naru quickly pursed her lips around Nibi's cock again, bringing it into her mouth, and started sucking on it full-time. The blonde put in a good deal of effort into worshipping the Nibi's penis –after all, he was her master (at least until her 'on-loan status' was revoked by Kyuubi), and she would do nothing less for him. But she also focused on the good feelings Nibi was giving her sex, as he ate her out with gusto, using a tongue that also possessed a sandpaper texture. Kyuubi had only performed cunnilingus on her a handful of times, so it was a rather new sensation for her, even after Yugito's performance earlier.

Naru found herself letting out a groan, as she could feel her impending climax come. Nibi had gotten her worked up, making her perform fellatio on him twice already, and she was overdue for a good, strong orgasm. Her thighs, which were being held in place by Nibi's strong grip, began to thrash as she felt it coming closer...

Only for Nibi to suddenly stop. Naru huffed in frustration, cock still inside her mouth.

"Now, now, naw-uh," Nibi said as he turned his face around, shaking his head. "You'll be getting your orgasm, alright, but I think your body's need for one needs to get pent-up first, mmkay?"

Naru sighed. It wasn't really like she had a choice. She gave a "Yes Master", though it was garbled, what with Nibi's manhood inside her mouth still. Instead, she found herself continuing to suck on the head of his cock. Two orgasms already had coated it in semen and given it a more defined taste, something Naru began to memorise as she started to lick at it.

Meanwhile, Nibi continued his ministrations, making her need for release ever more urgent, but continuing to deny her it. It felt like every cell in her body was on fire, as Naru desperately wanted to cum, but couldn't. Nibi didn't help matters, with each of his hands occasionally straying back to her chest, groping her breasts, and pinching her nipples.

In fact, the longer Naru worked his dick, the more surprised she was. Nibi had lasted rather long the last couple of times, but he was really holding out this time! Naru was unsure what sort of 'game' he had planned, but if having been with the Kyuubi for so long had taught her anything, it was that the end result would be Nibi asserting his dominance over her.

She didn't really think much about it after that. That was mainly because Nibi was driving her mad with his tongue and fingers. Lube was already beginning to trickle down the side of her crotch, dampening the upper end of her thighs. Nibi was playing her like she was an instrument, and he the talented musician, holding the strings taut and tauter, teasing her but never quite letting her go. The two-tailed bijuu was right about one thing, though: if he actually let her have her orgasm, this was going to be a powerful one.

Instead, she focused on his penis again. It was with surprise that she found he hadn't even leaked any pre-cum yet! It was demoralising, that was what.

Finally, after several more minutes of play, Nibi brought his head up, and took one hand off her thigh. "So, my little pet, are you enjoying yourself?" This he said as he used his free hand to sloooooowly stroke her slit, before pinching her clitoris.

Naru bobbed her head, careful not to make any abrupt motions, what with the Nibi's penis in her mouth.

"Do you want to cum?" The two-tails asked, as he worked his hand around her pussy, constantly keeping her on the edge of orgasm, but never letting her actually have it.

Naru nodded again, this time a bit more intently.

"Very well," Nibi said, as he suddenly brought his crotch up, until only the tip of his penis remained inside Naru's mouth. "Kyuubi already has your soul and spirit. But we're sharing you two girls, mind and body. If you want to cum, simply pledge your eternal loyalty and fealty to me, mind and body." He smirked, "Or else you'll never get your orgasm. Ever. Kyuubi will take Yugi-chan for his use while I'll keep you, tie you up and put you into tight bondage, use you as I want, but never let you have an orgasm again."

Naru gulped at how strongly Nibi came on all of a sudden, and the words he said were powerful. Never being able to have an orgasm again? She could just believe that Kyuubi would consent to a plan like that on the off-hand chance she didn't similary give her body and mind over to Nibi as she had to the Kyuubi.

It was blackmail. But then again, Naru found that she didn't quite mind the idea of a group orgy, at all.

Opening her mouth, pushing the edge of Nibi's penis out so she could speak clearly, she spoke. "I do. I pledge my loyalty and submissiveness to you, Nibi-sama, for all eternity. I give over my mind and body to you to use as you please. I am nothing more than yours to own and play with."

Nibi smiled. "That'll work," He said, as he plunged his manhood back into her. "Suck me off one last time," He ordered.

Naru did as ordered. Nibi came incredibly powerfully, with even more cum than before. Naru found herself faithfully licking and swallowing up every last bit, before she cleaned Nibi's cock completely clean.

Once Naru was done, Nibi pulled out of her mouth again, before moving forward on the bed, and then turning around, his butt towards the footboard. "Well," He said, lowering his head to Naru's crotch, "You've been denied this one for so long, here ya go."

And then he licked her. It was only one lick, but it was a long, hard lick, and was more than enough to push Naru over the edge.

Before, with Yugito, Naru had had such a powerful orgasm that she would have seen stars at the edge of her vision.

This time, she blacked out as the pleasure overtook her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that was hot for you guys ^_~. If any of you are artists and REALLY want to, I wouldn't mind having some fanart of some of the scenes in this fic XD<strong>

**Next chapter will be back to Naru and Kyuubi again.**


End file.
